A sharpening arrangement should desirably have a number of features: PA1 (a) Safety--the hands of the operator should be kept clear of the knife blade, especially the edge, when sharpening; PA1 (b) Aligmnent--ideally the sharpener should be self-aligning to the knife when in use; PA1 (c) Easy to operate--not complicated nor time consuming to use;
(d) Easy to clean.